Crown Prince Ianto
by randomness6
Summary: The Torchwood Team are taken by the rift and dropped on an alien planet. But while they are there they need to find out some things. How does Jack know the Royal Family and where is Crown Prince Ianto?


_**Crown Prince Ianto**_

I do not own Torchwood.

It was a normal day for most people. Then again the Torchwood team weren't most people. The team only had 4 people since Suzie had killed herself. The team consisted of Jack (the boss), Owen (the doctor), Toshiko (the technical genius) and Gwen (the police liaison). They desperately needed a new team member. Little did they know they were going to find one in an unlikely place.

"Jack, rift energy on the plass, just outside the hub," Toshiko yelled.

"Right, come on team. Lets go!" Jack shouted running down the stairs from his office. The team ran out the hub and out the tourist entrance.

There, in clear view, was a swirling gold light. The light quickly grew larger and brighter until it was surrounding the four of them. The team spun around and tried to escape. At that second, the light engulfed them. They were lifted off their feet then spun around before being thrown out onto the soft orange grass. Laying still, they waited until the nausea subsided. When they all felt ready they slowly stood up and felt their breath get taken away. Toshiko, Owen and Gwen were finally on an alien planet.

It was obvious they were no longer on Earth. They must have been in a town of sorts. Small cottages sat in neat rows. All were clearly personalised. One was a dark, nearly black, blue. Another was painted in messy rainbow stripes with children's tricycles sitting outside next to the gold door. The sky, like Earth's, was a gorgeous baby blue. However, unlike the UK, there were no dark grey clouds threatening to soak them. In the distance, a white castle stood majestically.

"Wow," Toshiko gasped softly, "Where are we?"

Jack gave a wide smile as he turned towards his team. "Welcome," he announced, "To Prydferth. Now if only we knew what year it is."

The only problem was no one was around. It may have been too early but it certainly didn't look it with the purple sun high in the sky, shining on the earth below. Making their way over to the colourful cottage they found the alien equivalent of a newspaper. It read:

_**Prydferth Daily**_

_**19th August 3017**_

_Prydferth Crisis Continues_

_Prydferth is still a state of fear as we governed by a cruel man. For the last two years, Prydferth has suffered through being ruled over by a man who only truly cares for himself. Fearful, hundreds fled from the country. Today, the population barely reaches 4 million – only 64% of what the population used to be in 3015._

_An anonymous individual states: "I'm going to have to leave soon. My kids are absolutely terrified of that 'prince'. To be honest, he scares me too."_

_According to a survey carried out, 10% of the population are considering leaving the country if the Prince is not removed from power._

_The population continue to ask themselves: what is King Gareth doing to stop our 'Prince'?_

Jack frowned as he stopped reading the article to the team. "This can't be right," Jack whispered to himself, "Ianto would never harm his own people."

Ignoring the others, he took off in the direction of the castle. The team hesitated for a second before running after him. The orange grass got squashed underfoot as they sprinted towards the castle.

As they ran some people finally appeared in the distance. As they grew nearer the people became clearer.

Guards stood at the doors of the castle. From a distance they could have been mistaken as human but not up close. Both were male and had a slightly silver tinge to their skin almost making it look like they were glowing. They were dressed in a uniform: black shirt with the royal logo, black trousers and a red tie. One had long black hair tied back in braid while the other had short, light brown hair. A blaster was held in a holster on both men's hip.

A flag flew high up in the castle walls. The flag was black, white and red. Reaching the guards, Jack bowed to them and said formally, "Captain Jack Harkness and company requests audience with His Royal Highness King Gareth."

The guards bowed back before opening the doors wide and escorting them inside. As they left their post two others ran forward to take their place. The halls were wide and looked gold. The marble floor was covered in a bright red carpet. It looked the picture of a perfect palace. The only thing was...

"Why is it so dark in here?" Gwen asked looked across the dull hall way, "It's as if they are mourning."

The gang stopped abruptly as they arrived at the throne room. They walked inside and walked up to who they assumed to be the King because of the difference in the crown.

"Your Highness," Jack bowed to the King then the Prince.

"Rise, good man. What is your business today?" the King asked giving the Prince a subtle glance.

"We are here to discuss relations on behalf of her Royal Highness Queen of England."

"Of course, let us retire to a more comfortable setting."

The King stood and glided through into a room to the left of the Throne room. Trailing behind, the team followed. They walked through several more rooms that all looked informal enough before coming to one that looked like the one the same as the last.

As soon as the team had walked inside, the King spun around and bolted the door shut with several locks before stepping back.

"Gareth," Jack said, "What's going on? That's not Ianto."

The team looked between the two in confusion.

"No," the King confirmed, "Ianto hasn't been here in two years."


End file.
